On My Shoulder
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: By that, he got me angry, "Well I'm not Don, I'm not dead. There are other people who care about you Don, there are other people who hate seeing you like this." Songfic/One-shot! Based off the song On My Shoulder by Westlife! Heavy Danny/Flack friendship!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Song rightfully belongs to Westlife!**

A/N:It's been a hella long time since I've done one of these! It feels so good! This is Danny/Flack friendship! The song may sound like a love song (I mean, it is one, but lets make it a friendship one!) but there is NO fluff or any romance or whatever in this. Just some REALLY good friendship (mostly on Danny's part!)!

* * *

><p><span>On My Shoulder<span>  
><em>Danny's POV<em>

I called Don's cellphone for the twentieth time. No answer, again.

I continued walking around New York City, now it was seriously cold, but Don was a friend. A really good friend. He was always there for me and my times of need, and I'm gonna give it back.

**Nah nahnah nah nahnah  
>All around the world<br>All around the world  
>Someone needs somebody<br>Let it be a shield  
>All around the world<br>All around the world  
>Someone's feeling lonely<br>But I know you never will**

And, since I'm the luckiest man alive, I found him in a Café I've never been to. Which is probably why I just spent an hour walking around, I've never even heard of this place. It was pretty small.

I pulled open the door and walked in, it wasn't busy at all. There was one old man sitting at a table with coffee (I'm guessing that's what it was) and a newspaper. Don was sitting over by the window, staring out to nothing.

I walked over to him and pulled out the chair in front of him, and sat down.

**Cause when it all gets too much**  
><strong>Put your head down on my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>A little warmth when it gets colder<strong>  
><strong>Now I don't know the things that you're going through<strong>  
><strong>But you can put your head down<strong>  
><strong>On my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>Wear the storm 'til it blows over<strong>  
><strong>I know you're there for me too<strong>  
><strong>No I'll be there for you<strong>

He didn't even look at me. I saw his face though, baggy eyes, black circles around them, he looked horrible.

"Don, you look horrible, have you gotten any sleep?" I asked.

He looked at me, but didn't answer. I searched his eyes but it was too hard. This wasn't like him, he was my best friend, he was always so easy to read. But not this time.

**You're waiting for a change**  
><strong>You're waiting for the day<strong>  
><strong>When all that you remember is with you once again<strong>  
><strong>There's a long road ahead<strong>  
><strong>Stretches out for miles<strong>  
><strong>And if you want some company<strong>  
><strong>Walk with me a while<strong>  
><strong>Oh and when the road gets too rough<strong>

"Don, this isn't funny. You look like you haven't slept in days—"

"I haven't," he said.

I looked deeply into his eyes again, "Is this about—" I stopped, I knew what this was all about. "This is about Angell, isn't it?"

**You can put your head down on my shoulder**  
><strong>A little warmth when it gets colder<strong>  
><strong>I don't know the things that you're going through<strong>  
><strong>But you can put your head down<strong>  
><strong>On my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>Wear the storm 'til it blows over<strong>  
><strong>I know you're there for me too<strong>  
><strong>So I'll be there for you, for you, for you, yeah, oh<strong>

Just at the mention of her name, it looked like he was about to break down.

"Jesus Don, I'm sorry, look I didn't mean to upset you even more." I sighed, this was _not_ the Don I was used to seeing. I've actually never seen this Don, I honestly don't know how to go about this.

He had looked away from me now, looking out the window again. I saw a tear fall, another thing I had never seen come from Don, ever.

"Don," I started, "it'll be okay—"

"No it won't Danny." His voice was rough and kind of scary. It startled me a bit. "She's dead, the one girl I finally learned to love is dead. Is yours? No, so until you know what I'm going through, don't tell me it'll be okay."

When it all... gets... too... much...

By that, he got me angry, "Well I'm not Don, _I'm_ not dead. There are other people who care about you Don, there are other people who hate seeing you like this. One being your best friend, someone who _right now_ is going out of their way to be there for you, to make you feel better. Someone who also lost someone close to them, do you not remember Aiden's death Don? I may not know _everything_ you're going through Don, but I'm here for you. And I hope you knew that, or at least know that now."

**Put your head on my shoulder, on my shoulder**  
><strong>Your head on my shoulder, on my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>Put your head on my shoulder, now<strong>

He looked shocked, but he didn't say a word. A waitress came over, "Is there anything I can get you, sir?" She was talking to me.

"No thanks, I was just leaving," She nodded at walked away.

Oh, you can put your head on my shoulder  
>Put your head on my shoulder<br>Put your head on my shoulder, now

I stood up, "So," I said, "I'm here for you Don. I'll _always_ be here for you, like you were there for me. You know where to find me, and how to contact me. So if you when you want to talk, give me a call."

**Oh, put your head on my shoulder**  
><strong>A little warmth when it gets colder,<strong>  
><strong>Put your head on my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>I don't know the things that you're going through,<strong>  
><strong>Put your head on my shoulder<strong>

I walked out and started towards Lindsay and I's apartment. I shoved my hands in my pocket, was I too hard on him? I mean, Angell just died, and I get it, he was upset. But what really hurt, was his mention of nobody I loved dying, so I couldn't possibly know how he felt. But I did, I knew exactly what it felt like. Maybe not to the very last detail, but I knew how it felt.

As I walked into the apartment building, my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was Don. I smiled, knowing him, he'd probably just come to his senses.

**Baby, put your head on my shoulder**  
><strong>Wear the storm 'til it blows over, Put your head on my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>I know your there for me too,<strong>  
><strong>Put your head on my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>So I'll be there for you<strong>

"Messer," I said.

"Yeah, about that talk," he said, "I think it's something I need a lot right now. Just to talk, and the only person I could do that with is with someone who will always be there for me, my best friend, and I think that's you Messer. Is that offer still available?" Don asked.

I my smile widened, "Don, that offer is never ending. Ask me in about twenty years, and my answer will always be 'yes'. How about tomorrow at that one Café? Sound alright?"

"Yeah, one o'clock?"

"Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow Don," I almost hung up, but just to lighten the mood I added, "And Don? Don't stand me up, I hate getting stood up."

He laughed, now this was the Don that I like seeing…Or hearing for that matter.

**Nahnah nahh nah nahnaah nah nah nah**

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's that! Review? Favorite? Both? _  
><em>


End file.
